<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the long long night by Blazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745702">After the long long night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen'>Blazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazen/pseuds/Blazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Release her!”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>So when a figure steps out of the shimmering halo of a dimensional breach right in front of her, clad in aleph-omega grade imperial armor, and the opaque face plate suddenly becomes transparent to reveal Macarena's smile, Zulema makes the only reasonable choice and passes the fuck out.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A Zurena space opera nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saray Vargas/Estefania "Rizos" Kabila, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the long long night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking some things from canon, but this is heavily AU. Which means the characters can be a little OOC, due to different upbringing and such. But I'll try and stay true to the spirit of Maca/Zulema relationship on the show (except there's going to be an actual development), as well as the others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Prologue.</p>
</div>“Release her!”<p>Though Zulema still can't move her eyes, it's not as if she needs to. There before she was forced to stare at the purplish sky of Sandoval's pathetic little planet, now she (and few billion people waiting for her execution) can only see the enormous holo-projection of Rizos' pretty face. But no, this woman is not Rizos, not Zulema's prisoner Rizos, not Saray's girlfriend Rizos, not even exiled princess Rizos. She's Estefania Kabila Silva, rightful Queen of the galaxy far and beyond, head adorned by Hive Jewel, her no doubt massive armada of star destroyers making short work of Cruz Cluster defences.</p>
<p>Zulema's heart is steady, not under her control, but her mind is shaking inside its cage. Because if Rizos is alive, then fucking <i>Rubia</i> must be alive as well, and that… That's just not something she is ready for, the idea more alien and harder to accept than Zulema's imminent demise had been just a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>So when a figure steps out of the shimmering halo of a dimensional breach right in front of her, clad in aleph-omega grade imperial armor, and the opaque face plate suddenly becomes transparent to reveal Macarena's smile, Zulema makes the only reasonable choice and passes the fuck out.</p>
<p>A Zurena space opera nobody asked for.</p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Chapter 1.</p>
</div><p>It would definitely be an understatement to claim that Zulema didn't like surprises. In fact, she hated them with a passion, just as she hated everything beyond her control.</p>
<p>Zulema Zahir, also known to the public as Black Corsair (a name she liked) or Elf from Hell (a name she didn't like) was currently glaring at two absolute morons who tried to steal her shuttle while she and her first mate were enjoying their drinks at the local watering hole.</p>
<p>Hanbal, unlike Zulema, was smiling, easily entertained by the obvious fear of would-be thieves. His overpowered custom gamma emitter lazily pointed in their general direction. The captain herself didn't bother brandishing weapons, her reputation being quite enough in this instance.</p>
<p>Not to mention the best anti-theft system on the black market which was the main reason both women were now completely helpless, lying on the hangar floor temporarily paralyzed from the neck down. One, with a mass of untamed dark curls was masking her fear by glaring at Hanbal, the other, her hair long and bleached blonde, chose to stare at Zulema's forehead instead, avoiding her eyes.</p>
<p>From the curly one's wrist, a crack-probe still extended, a nice expensive model which would've made a short work of an average shuttle's lock. Too bad that Black Corsair did not <i>do</i> average.<br/>
She also didn't waste time on trivial matters, so, despite a small spark of curiosity, was about to give Hanbal permission to deal with the idiots in the most final way.</p>
<p>However fate decided to surprise Zulema some more, this time with a barrage of heavy duty plasma rounds crackling against their shuttle's shield, which, thankfully, extended enough to cover both her and Hanbal in their current positions right outside the main hatch.</p>
<p>A squad of what appeared to be mercenaries, about a dozen strong, surrounded the shuttle. Clearly professionals, judging by the speed with which most of them took cover after their first unsuccessful attack. Except one unfortunate soul immediately cut in half by Hanbal's gamma burst.</p>
<p>Zulema flicked on her own favorite weapon, but didn't raise it yet. Glancing back at their captives, both unharmed but even more frightened, she used the tip of her tongue to click on her voice amp to project over the few hundred meters separating them from the mercs.</p>
<p>“Oy! I don't know what you bunch of outer ring trash are trying to do here, but you have ten seconds to convince me to spare your worthless lives!”</p>
<p>“And you have already wasted five!” her first mate added, his boyish grin still in place. That's what she liked about Hanbal. There Zulema was cool, he was burning hot. They really made a great team.</p>
<p>“Captain Zahir!” A slight slim woman peeked out from behind her cover – a small but heavily armored dropship. Might be the leader, at least smart enough to recognize Zulema. Also successful enough to afford a personal hadron shield, which she was using to cover her head and chest. “We only want what's rightfully ours! Been chasing this bounty for months, through three whole sectors! Just drag them outside your shields and fly away. We opened fire first, you killed one of my men, let's call it even.”</p>
<p>Zulema and Hanbal exchanged glances. Suddenly, the two women in their custody transformed from a nuisance into something very very interesting. While bounty hunting wasn't Black Corsair's usual game, not for the last five years at least, the price for this one must be unusually high to warrant months of chase and tons of burned fuel.</p>
<p>Sending a wink to the still half-paralyzed blonde, which earned her a panicked gasp, Zulema turned back to the mercs and raised her hand. In a few minutes it was over. A quick check with the shuttle scanners showed no live signatures inside the hangar, except for the four of them. Leaving Hanbal to drag their new guests into the shuttle and secure them inside, the captain casually approached the body of the merc group leader and lifted her completely undamaged shield from the ground.</p>
<p>Some days Zulema Zahir really liked surprises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>